Glee
by FandomFighter
Summary: Bella is Rachel's adopted sister. Rachel hates Bella with a passion, while Bella tries to make Rachel like her. Edward is a Warbler whom Bella falls in love with. Bad summary, good story. BELLA AND RACHEL HAVE A SIBLINGS RELATIONSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know how upset you all were that Gleeks was deleted, but hopefully you all like this just as much!**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at Rachel as I walked down the hallway, she glared.

I hung my head as I continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

I walked into the cafeteria, got my food and sat at my table.

_'Bella Swan?'_

I looked up and found two cheerleaders standing there, both holding two huge slushies in their hands.

"Welcome to McKinley." They said in unison, before they splashed me with the slushies.

The lunchroom went silent before the laughter started.

I opened my eyes and found the whole cafeteria was laughing at me.

I looked at where the Glee Club sat.

Everyone was looking at me in shock while Rachel just laughed.

I got up and ran out of the cafeteria and into the girls bathroom, luckily, it was empty.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My white sweater was stained blue and red, slushie was dripping from my hair, and my eyes were starting to burn.

There was a knock on the door, I looked over as Kurt Hummel stuck his head in.

"Want some help?" He asked, I nodded.

He walked in with a kind smile and his satchel.

"Don't worry, Blaine's getting your extra clothes out of your bag." He said.

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Kurt." He said, he nodded.

"Now, let's get that pretty little face cleaned up." He said.

As he combed my hair, his eyes met mine in the mirror.

"You're in Glee Club, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Aren't you also Rachel's sister?" He asked.

"Adopted sister." I corrected him.

"Doesn't matter, you're still sisters." He said.

"She shouldn't have laughed."

**XxGleeXx**

20 minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with new clothes, a clean face and a high ponytail.

"Thanks Kurt." I said as I hugged him, then I turned to Blaine.

"And thank you fir bringing me my clothes." I said, he smiled.

"It wasn't a problem." Blaine said.

The bell rang and we headed towards the Glee room.

We walked into the room and Rachel looked at us.

"Kurt, Blaine, what are you two doing with her?" She snapped.

"We were helping her." Kurt said.

"Yeah, why didn't you help her Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Because, I'm not related to her in any way, shpe or form, why would I help her?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

I opened my mouth to speak, when Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Alright everyone, Sectionals are in two weeks. Next week, we'll be having auditions for the solo for Sectionals." He said.

Rachel's hand shot up.

"Mr. Schuester, I just wanted to let you know, there will be no need for auditions, as I will be the one doing the solo." She said.

I raised my hand.

"Mr. Schuester, I would like to audition for the solo." I said.

A few people gasped.

Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Well, may the best singer win." He said.

"Oh don't worry, I will." Rachel said.

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked it, because I enjoyed writing it. So, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all, here is the second chapter of Glee!**

**Bella's POV**

I walked up to the counter, ordered my coffee, and sat at a table.

The Lima Bean was the local coffee shop here in Lima.

It may have been small, but it was always packed.

I raced to the last empty table.

A guy got there at the same time as me.

I looked up at him.

He had the most beautiful green eyes and messy copper colored hair.

"You can go ahead." He said in a silky voice.

"No, it's fine." I said as I backed up.

"How about we both sit here?" He suggested, I blushed.

"O-Okay." I stuttered as I took a seat.

He took the seat across from me.

"I'm Edward." He said as he held out his hand, I smiled.

"I'm Bella." I said as we shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you Bella." He said, I nodded.

"Same." I said.

I looked at his dark blue blazer.

"What's the D stand for?" I asked.

"Dalton. I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville." He said, I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of that school, isn't it an all boys school?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yep." He said.

We were silent for a few minutes until I pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Is that, Wuthering Heights?" Edward asked, I smiled and nodded.

"That's one of my favorites."

"Really? Mine too." I said.

And so, we sat there for an hour talking about the book.

When the hour came to an end, Edward looked at his watch and sighed.

"Listen, I've gotta go." He said.

He pulled out his receipt, flipped it over, and wrote something down before handing it to me.

"Call me sometime." He said.

Then he turned and walked away.

**XxGleeXx**

I sat in my room, staring at his number.

I took a deep breath.

"Just do it, Bella." I said to myself.

So, I took out my phone and dialed the number.

I hit the talk button and it started ringing.

_'Hello?'_

"Edward, hi, it's me, Bella...from the cafe." I said nervously.

_'Right, I've been waiting for you to call.'_ He said.

I blushed.

"Really?" I asked.

And so we spent an hour and a half talking about random things.

_'So, you really eat Oreos and peanut butter?'_ He asked, I laughed.

"Yeah, its delicious." I said.

He laughed.

We were silent for a moment before he started talking again.

_'Listen, it's getting late. I've gotta go to sleep, but I'll text you, okay?'_ He said.

"Okay, night." I said.

_'Night.'_

Then we hung up.

**XxGleeXx**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone chirping.

I grabbed it from my nightstand and looked at the screen.

_'New Text Message.'_

I clicked the open button and smiled the minute I read the message.

_'Good morning-Edward'_

It was so simple, but so sweet.

He told me he would text me and he did!

I grinned as I texted back.

_'Good morning. How are you?- Bella'_

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

**XxGleeXx**

I spent all morning texting Edward, I almost missed the bus because of it.

I sat at my lunch table and pulled out my phone.

Just as I was about to text him, he texted me.

_'Good afternoon-Edward'_

_'Good afternoon-Bella'_

_' I've got a question-Edward'_

I smiled.

_'What?-Bella'_

It wasn't until five minutes later that he replied.

_'I know we just met and all, but would you like to go on a date with me?- Edward'_

I froze.

Did he really just ask me out?

After about five minutes, I came to my senses and texted back.

_'Yes!-Bella'_

_'Great! Give me your address and I'll pick you up at 6. - Edward'_

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Here is the third chapter of Glee!**

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as I walked into the house.

My date with Edward went perfect.

We spent about 30 minutes eating and the rest of the time talking.

I was still smiling when I went to sleep.

**XxGleeXx**

Monday came quickly, and my smile grew bigger at the fact that my audition for the solo was today.

I headed down the stairs, dressed and ready to take on the day.

"Well, good morning, Sally Sunshine." Rachel snorted, I looked at her.

"Not even you can ruin my mood, Rachel." I said.

**XxGleeXx**

I smiled as I changed into my audition clothes.

A simple long sleeved dress with heels.

I put my hair into a ballerina bun and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're ready." I whispered.

I headed into the auditorium and onto the stage.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Schuester called, I nodded.

**Edward's POV**

"Fellow Warblers." I announced.

"I've got good news."

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm in love." I said, everyone clapped and congratulated me.

"Her name is Bella and she's the most perfect girl I've ever met." I said.

"And I'd like to impress her with a performance...off campus." I said.

"That hasn't been done in years." Sebastian said, I nodded.

"I know, but she means a lot to me." I said, Sebastian smiled.

"Since she means so much to you, we'll do it." He said.

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the sidewalk with a sigh.

Mr. Schuester came out of the auditorium whistling, until he saw me.

"Bella, what are you still doing here?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"Rachel was supposed to take me home, but she already left." I said.

He sighed and held out his arm.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said.

I put my hand in his and he helped me up.

"I cannot believe Rachel would just leave you here." He said, I snorted.

"I can." I said.

**XxGleeXx**

Rachel was laughing when I walked inside.

"That's it!" I shouted, she stopped laughing.

"You've been treating me like crap ever since I got here! You're gonna have to suck up the fact that your dads wanted another daughter, so here I am! We are sisters, whether you like it or not!" I shouted.

"We are not sisters!" She screamed.

"You're an orphan! Go back to the stupid orphanage you came from!" She screamed.

I opened my mouth to shout back when her words registered.

Tears gathered in my eyes.

I turned and ran up the stairs.

I slammed my door, locked it, then slid down it crying.

**XxGleeXx**

I pulled on the black turtleneck before heading down the stairs.

LeRoy and Hiram sat in the living room, watching tv and drinking coffee.

Hiram saw me and his brows knitted together.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

I headed out the dor as the bus pulled up.

**XxGleeXx**

As I opened my locker, my phone started vibrating.

I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered.

_'Hey.'_

"Hey." I said glumly.

_'Whats wrong you sound sad?'_ He asked.

I sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." I said, lying for the second time today.

_'Are you sure?' He asked._

"Positive." I said in the most chipper voice I could muster up.

_'Alright..if you're sure.'_

We talked until the warning bell rang, then we said goodbye.

I walked into my History class right before the bell rang.

I sat at the desk in between Blaine and Kurt.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered as the teacher took roll, I nodded without looking at him.

"Ok." He said, not sounding convinced.

**Author's POV**

Blaine and Kurt watched Bella walk out of the classroom.

Everything about her said something was wrong.

Her body language, her clothing, the fact that she put her hair in a messy bun.

"I bet Rachel has something to do with this." Blaine said, Kurt nodded.

**Bella's POV**

I sat at the long lunch table by myself.

**Author's POV**

The whole Glee Club had been informed by Kurt and Blaine that there was something wrong with Bella and the fact that she was sitting at the long lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria confirmed that there was most definitely something wrong.

**Bella's POV**

_'Bella?'_

I looked up and found Kurt and Blaine standing there.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all." I said.

They sat across from me.

Kurt took my hand in both of his. I looked into his eyes.

"What did Rachel do?" He asked.

I looked away and bit my lip.

"Bella, it's ok, you can tell us." Blaine said.

I looked at them and tears gathered in my eyes.

"She told me that I should go back to the orphanage." I whimpered.

"That's terrible." Kurt said.

**XxGleeXx**

Kurt, Blaine, and I walked into the Glee Club room.

"Rachel Berry, you've gone too far now." Kurt said.

The room went silent.

"Telling your own sister to go back to the orphanage! That's terrible!"

Everyone looked at Rachel.

She crossed her arms.

"It's true." She said.

Mr. Schuester came into the room with a smile on his face.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." He said.

I sat in between Kurt and Blaine.

"I've finally decided who wil do the solo at Sectionals!" He said excitedly.

"And it is...drumroll please."

We all started stomping out feet.

"Bella!" He said.

Everyone smiled at me and clapped.

I smiled.

"What!" Rachel shouted as she shot out of her seat.

"I deserve that solo!" She shouted.

"Rachel, calm down." Finn said as he tried to make her sit back down.

"Face it, Rachel. Bella has a better voice." Tina said.

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all, sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! Next chapter will be Sectionals!**

**Bella's POV**

I doodled in my journal as Mr. Schuester started talking.

The door being opened interrupted him, but I didn't look up.

_'Mr. Schuester.'_

I almost dropped my pencil when I heard his voice.

Blaine stood up and I looked up.

Sure enough, there stood the Warblers, headed by Edward.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Blaine snapped.

Edward smirked and looked at me.

"We're here for her." He said as he pointed at me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Whatever you have to say to her can be said in front of everyone." Mr. Schuester said and Blaine smiled smugly.

"That's perfectly fine." Edward said.

Edward cleared his throat.

I listened and watched as they went into a rendition of Train's, Hey Soul Sister.

I smiled when they finished.

"Thank you all for your time." Edward said.

They turned and walked out.

It was silent for a minute before Blaine shouted.

"What the hell, Bella!?" He shouted.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him confused.

"You're dating a Warbler!?" He shouted again.

"Blaine, why would I be dating a bird?" I asked.

"No, Edward is a Warbler." Blaine said.

"Blaine, why would Edward be a bird?" I asked.

"The Warblers are the Dalton Academy Glee Club members. You're dating the competition!" He said.

I let what he said sink in.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said.

I covered my face with my hand.

"Crap." I muttered.

**XxGleeXx**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror.

I started posing different ways.

The dress was beautiful.

It was a long sleeved tea length dress with a full skirt. It was a dark red, I'd call it maroon.

It was really pretty, but...I didn't think it looked good on me.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Does it look alright?"

LeRoy and Hiram turned and gaped at me.

I hung my head low.

"It looks terrible, doesn't it?" I asked.

"No, Bella, you look amazing." LeRoy said.

I blushed.

"Thanks." I said.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled as Bella told me about the songs that the New Directions were doing.

"Really?" I asked.

_'Yeah, I think we have Sectionals in the bag.'_

**A/N: Didn't expect Edward to be a bad guy, did ya? Well, he kind of his, but he kind of isn't you'll find out what I mean later. Until next time, stay cool.**


End file.
